Trouble Sleeping
by Eudoxus
Summary: Naruto just came back from a training trip with Jiraiya and he.. can't stop falling asleep? Looks like it's up to Sasuke to keep the blond out of harms way until they can find a cure for the Pervert writer's troublesome jutsu. SasuNaru fluff abound
1. Sweet dreams are made of these

AN: Oh dear, the start of a full length fic by an author who can rarely ever put out more than a drabble. What _is_ the world coming to? SasuNaru humorous (I hope :D) fluff abound in this fic, although not _too_ much in this first chapter. But much is planned

Disclaimer: I don't own them, do you?

Naruto swatted lightly at the disturbance in his ear, letting out a little groan and burying his face farther into the pillow. It was late. He had just come home from a three day long trip with that damn perverted ero-sennin, meaning he had trained all three of those days for hours and hours and god damn _hours_ while the dirty old man peeped at girls and refused to tell the boy just what in the name of hell he was supposed to be _doing_. And then when he finally DID tell him, the lech had the gall to tell him to practice some _more_. Being such, Naruto was not a happy Naruto as per his normal attitude, and wanted nothing more than sleep.

But that annoyance was still there, right by his ear, tickling a little bit and just plain being a nuisance. He vaguely wondered to himself if he had left the window open, but he couldn't recall ever even opening it in the past few months, although, in his current mental state of nearly completely asleep, it was more than possible he was mistaken. However, it wasn't very cold. It was quite comfortable in his little bed, in fact, so he ruled that option out completely.

Through his groggy mind, the blond barely began to percept that the annoyance was more than just a simple annoyance, more than a gust of wind or something equally bothersome. It began to take shape, molding itself into something more substantial, something that he was familiar with. It was finally breaking through the barrier of sleep that Naruto had unsuccessfully tried to keep up, forming into what the boy took to be a voice. And as this voice began to take shape further, it became a familiar voice. One that he heard often, nearly everyday.

"Oi, dobe. Dobe, wake up." Eerily familiar was this voice, eerily familiar.

"Wake the hell UP, baka!" THUMP.

Naruto's eyes flew open as he hit the floor, mattress landing on top of him, along with his blanket and pillow. It took another moment still for everything to finally sink in, but he was finally able to place the eerily familiar voice that had been haunting him. "TEME! Sasuke, what are you doing sneaking into my apartment in the middle of the night! Have you no decency? You're as bad as Ero-sennin!"

The blond shoved the mattress off of his body, and most ungracefully untangled the blanket from around him before standing up to stare at the boy in front of him. Said boy was simply standing in the middle of the trash littered apartment, arms crossed, and glaring back. They stood there for a moment, staring at each other, warring with their eyes, before Naruto snapped. He rushed the form in front of him, intending to tackle him and beat him for all that the sharingan user was worth, his death playing out in the blond's mind. How dare Sasuke barge into his apartment uninvited in the middle of the night, annoy him for countless minutes and then FLIP him out of his own god damned bed? How DARE he?

However, Naruto forgot to take into account his fatigued state before lunging at his rival. He was tired. Very, superbly, undeniably, utterly and terribly tired. Tired to the point that he forgot that he was tired, and he barely had time to recognize in his sluggish mind that his lunge wasn't very lungish, thus making it more than easy for Sasuke to anticipate the attack. What Sasuke himself didn't anticipate was the degree to which Naruto's fatigue had consumed the boy, thus his own delayed reaction when mid-lungish-type-action of Naruto, the blond completely collapsed to the ground, right in front of him.

Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, visibly confused. The idiot couldn't be THAT tired, could he? He only had a magically never-ending supply of chakra and energy, he could never be tired to the point where he collapsed before a fight even began. Something was wrong with this picture. Very wrong. Perhaps he was faking it? Playing dead so Sasuke would leave him alone, or so that he would turn his back and the kyuubi holder could jump him? Definitely not. Naruto wasn't that smart, at least not when he wasn't in the heat of battle. And even when he was, Sasuke was pretty sure that the blond simply went into auto-pilot or something. Naruto just was just plain tactless.

Sasuke bent down to examine the boy, wary of any sudden movements. Poking at Naruto gently, he received a snort as a response, before a fully asleep Naruto decided his position wasn't very comfortable, and threw his arm over the ebony haired youth in front of him and turned onto his stomach.

"Erk!" Sasuke was in no way ready for that, finding himself completely pinned under an unconscious Naruto, "Naruto! Get the hell off of me, idiot!"

But it was to no avail. This time, Naruto was out for good, and Sasuke could have cried. That is, if he were one to cry. Which he wasn't. He was an avenger, and avengers didn't cry, that was simply unbefitting. Instead, he groaned in frustration and tried to throw the boy off of himself. Unfortunately for Sasuke, life was against him at the moment, and leverage was not his friend. Neither was the nearly full weight of the body above him, pinning his arms to his sides, making it not only nearly impossible to breath, but also to perform any sort of jutsu.

Time for plan C. Yelling wasn't getting through to the idiot, not that it ever really did, and violence was an unattainable, yet deeply desired, course of action. Sasuke's last option was one of stealth, and one that could be dangerous should the boy actually wake up from it. But Sasuke was stronger than him, so it didn't really matter on way or the other. This option, this marvelous plan C of Uchiha Sasuke, was what he liked to call subconscious bribery.

"Oi, Naruto. I have something here that might be of interest to you," he whispered in the blond's ear with a little grin.

This would get Naruto off of him for sure. "Naruto, I have a coupon for all you can eat Ramen in my back pocket. It's a pity I don't care for it myself, if only there were someone who could put it to good use..."

No luck. This was bad, very bad. Naruto liked ramen. He liked ramen a lot. An ungodly a lot. He liked it to the unhealthy point where Sasuke had no idea why the boy hadn't keeled over from lack of proper nutrients. So much that it was safe to say Naruto loved ramen, and would more than likely sell his soul, along with the souls of his team mates, teachers, friends, acquaintances and quite possibly all of Konoha, to Orochimaru himself for an actual all-you-can-eat coupon for ramen. And then cry himself to death when he realized that he sold the Old man at Ichiraku's soul to get said coupon. And when Naruto didn't respond to the magical word, something was _wrong._

"Naaruuto, did you not hear me? Ramen. Ramen, ramen, ramen. Pork ramen, beef ramen, shrimp ramen, miso ramen, chicken ramen. All-you-can-god-damned-eat ramen. For god's sake Naruto, wake the hell UP!" Sasuke was panting by the time he finished, his rather long winded speech coupled with the body laying on his lungs making for a lack of much needed oxygen.

Sasuke really was about to cry at this point, more from the want of air than anything else, but he truly and honestly was about to cry. And that depressed him even more, the fact that he was so emotionally weak. And still, Naruto did not awaken from his death like slumber. If it wasn't for the snoring, the sharingan user could have sworn Naruto WAS dead. Really, something was very, very wrong. And Sasuke made a mental note to find out what exactly this wrong thing was, as soon as the blond moved off of him.

Sasuke sighed. It would appear that he was spending the night under a Naruto blanket on a hard wooden floor. He had slept in worse places before, but none of them had involved a snoring blond and physical contact, which Sasuke really wasn't that into. Because he was Uchiha Sasuke, and the no physical contact went right along with the no crying thing. It just wasn't RIGHT. Not that these things were really his fault at the moment. But that didn't mean he had to put up with the situation happily. And oh dear god was Naruto _cuddling_ him now!

Yes indeed, said blond had taken quite a liking to his new found teddy bear. His grip tightened ever so slightly, and he nuzzled his face into Sasuke's shirt, muttering something unintelligible. Sasuke merely sighed again, this time a bit louder. He was going to KILL Naruto when he woke up. Wait, even better. He was going to train some more, and he was going to master Tsukuyomi. Then he was going to find Naruto, and he was going to use it on him and make him watch Sasuke eat bowl after bowl of ramen. And then destroy Ichiraku. Over and over and over and _over_ again. And THEN he'd kill him. Painfully.

And Sasuke lay there, plotting his revenge on Naruto, wondering what the hell Jiraiya had done to the boy, and thinking to himself in the back of his mind that Naruto must use strawberry scented shampoo. It was kind of nice, except Sasuke didn't like sweet things, and strawberries were generally sweet. And then he thought to himself that he probably shouldn't be thinking about the way Naruto's hair smelled, and went back to thinking about how to kill him, instead, completely pretending the other train of thought had never come up.

Really though, what HAD the old man done to Naruto? Whatever it was, Sasuke didn't like the results, and he fully intended on rectifying the situation as soon as possible. And killing Tsunade-sama as well, as she was the one who sent him over to check on Naruto in the first place, in the middle of the damn night. Though, he probably couldn't hurt her too much, so he decided to settle for hurting Naruto even more when he woke up, which wasn't very likely to be soon. He sighed yet again. Naruto was still cuddling him like a plushie, and he still couldn't breath properly. And when ever he DID inhale, he got two lungs partially full of strawberry air, and partially full of, well, nothing. And yet, as hard as he tried, he couldn't quite bring himself to hate the position he was in, resulting in his anger level rising another notch. It really, really was going to be a long night.

AN: Blah, this was finished at 2 am, so god only knows how bad it is. That's ok, though, because you're going to review, and tell me how bad you think it is, or how wonderful you think it is (I like that one better, personally), and then I'll have even more inspiration to continue. Isn't it grand how life works?


	2. You make me rise an hour early

AN: First off, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed last chapter :D Thank you thank you thank you, I love you guys!

Second off, I'd like to give a special thanks to Iceheart19. :) You're completely correct, Sasuke doesn't know about the kyuubi. I'd like to blame this on my sad addiction to late night fic writing, when my mind doesn't completely function properly and I forget completely obvious details to one of my favorite anime. I did it again with this chapter :( (The late night writing, not the mistake...) So thank you, I wouldn't have caught that myself

And third off.. eh.. on with the show :D

Warnings and disclamers: Don't own, neither do you (I'd imagine, at least) Contains yaoi, a semi OOC Sasuke, a naked Naruto and a bit of fluff :)

_He gasped, basking in the pleasure that the body above him was causing. It was amazing, this feeling of skin on skin and body pressed to body. Sasuke trailed his tongue down Naruto's neck and began to nibble lightly on the boy's collar bone, receiving a small mewl as a reward. Smirking, the ebony haired youth moved up once again to claim Naruto's mouth with his own, nipping at the lower lip before swiping his tongue over the bite and pulling back to stare at the blond. Naruto whimpered at the lack of contact, "Sasuke..." _

Naruto woke up the next morning feeling rather warm and comfortable indeed. Much more so than normal, and it made him wonder why exactly this strange change in comfort had arisen. After all of the training he had gone through, he had assumed that he would be sore at the very least. But here he was, bright and early the next morning, feeling like a brand new Naruto. Ah well, a good night of sleep did that to a person, he supposed, and he really had gotten a nice long sleep. He hadn't woken up once all night, except for that weird disturbance, and he didn't really think he moved that much either.

He did have that strange dream, but Naruto simply put it up to his hormones and too much time with perverted peeping teachers. Choosing to ignore the fact that it was Sasuke in his dreams, and not Sakura or someone, he let out a little content yawn.

But what was that disturbance? He couldn't quite bring himself to remember, as it was fairly early, a bad time for someone like him to be thinking, really, and it had been fairly late when it had happened. Not that it mattered anymore.

He let out a content little sigh, hugging his pillow closer to his body and snuggling his face into it once more. Ah, the joys of going back to sleep in the morning. It was almost better than going to sleep the night before. Almost.

"Don't you dare go back to sleep, dobe," Naruto's pillow growled.

Wait, his pillow... growled? A bit shocked by his talking head rest, Naruto managed to open his eyes wide enough to see that something was most definitely amiss in his apartment. For one thing, it appeared that he was sleeping on the floor. This was odd, as he normally slept in his bed. Most people did, or at least he assumed so, and he could clearly remember getting _into_ bed the night before. Looking down at his pillow, he also vaguely wondered at which point in the night had his pillow case turned blue of all colors. Because, along with remembering getting into bed, he also remembered falling asleep on his _white_ pillow. And it really was a bit firmer than usual. A lot firmer, actually. Kind of like a body.

"Would you mind getting off of me now, Naruto? You've only been hugging me for the past nine and a half _hours_," There it was again, that growling.

The blond pondered this for a few moments more, before slowly pulling his head up to stare, half asleep, into the glaring red eyes of Uchiha Sasuke. Apparently his pillow had not only turned blue in the night, but also into a living, breathing male, who just so happened to be Naruto's number one biggest rival. And said rival was obviously angry enough to use his sharingan on a completely defenseless little boy, just because he accidentally fell asleep on him or something. This was not good, not good at all. Even Naruto could muster up this piece of knowledge, half asleep and mind not all there. He gulped; he was in trouble, lots of trouble.

"Eh... heh. Morning Sasuke, what are you doing here so early?" Naruto's eye's squeezed shut as he forced an uncomfortable grin.

"I've been here all night," Was the curt reply he received.

Sasuke did _not_ sound amused, not one bit. The blond barely had time to wonder how Sasuke had gotten underneath him in the first place, before he was shoved off of his ever so comfortable pillow in a rather rough manner, landing on the hard floor and sliding a bit towards his actual bed. Whining, the boy got up and rubbed his now sore bottom.

"What the HELL did that pervert do to you, Naruto?" Sasuke hissed the question in Naruto's direction.

The blond just gave him a strange look. Someone had done something to him? Naruto couldn't bring himself to remember anyone doing anything to him, much less Jiraiya, assuming that _was_ who Sasuke was referring to. Shrugging, the boy turned around to find some real clothes, nearly slipping on the strange little hat he always wore to sleep in the process. It must have fallen off during the period where he somehow managed to move from his bed, to on top of Sasuke. Speaking of which, he'd have to ask the boy why in the name of ramen he had snuck into Naruto's apartment in the first place, and how Naruto had ended up on top of him. And speaking of ramen, the faster he got dressed, the faster he could eat breakfast, which was ten times more important than finding out why the stoic Uchiha had broken in.

So it was with thoughts of ramen dancing around his still sleep addled brain that one Uzumaki Naruto, ignoring the mess of mattress and blankets on the floor, began to shuck off first his pajama top, and then his pants, wandering to his closet to find his normal attire to wear for the day, because it simply wasn't acceptable to wander around Konoha in nothing but a forehead protector. Apparently it was, however, quite acceptable to strip down to not a thing in front of one's teammate while looking for something to wear, because that is most definitely what the blond had just done. Sasuke twitched. Damn that bastard.

Sasuke was about to yell at Naruto to have some decency, but thought better of it. That could be awkward. Instead, he turned slightly to the side. If Naruto happened to turn back around, at least he wouldn't think Sasuke was staring at him. Because he definitely wasn't. Not out of the corner of his eye, or through the reflection in the window or anything. At all. And he definitely wasn't thinking about the way Naruto had moaned his name last night in his sleep, rubbing a bit against the other boy's thigh and sighing, before returning to a more peaceful slumber. What he had been dreaming, Sasuke had no way of knowing. Well, polite, unembarrassing way, at least. But he had ideas. And those ideas had put certain ideas int his own head, ideas that he didn't particularly care for, but honestly didn't think were going away anytime soon. Life was harsh.

And good god! Did Naruto have no shame? He was now facing Sasuke's turned form, and stretching his arms in the air waving his clothes while the muscles in his body tightened visibly, before letting out a sigh and making a move to put on his pants. Finally. Thankfully. Kind of. The site _had_ been nice, he had to admit, maybe too nice, and he shifted a bit where he stood.

Sasuke shook his head and went to sit down at the table, waiting for Naruto to get dressed. They were going to go have a little visit with Jiraiya this morning, because while Sasuke didn't care about Naruto's health (he didn't, really he didn't. Not one bit. Honest.), he did care that the idiot might fall asleep on a mission or something, and that would endanger his _own_ health. There was just something not right about the way he had fallen asleep the previous night, and it was obvious there was something odd about him not being able to wake up.

Naruto scratched his head, wandering past where Sasuke was seated and over to his front door, sitting down to pull on his blue sandals. He fixed them tightly onto his feet, checked to make sure his forehead protector was firmly in place, gave a little nod and stood up once more. It wasn't until he was reaching for the knob on the door that Sasuke made his presence once again known, clearing his throat and standing from his seat.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" Glare.

Naruto turned around, a bit startled, but not put off enough to daunt his enthusiasm for breakfast. "Ramen."

This was enough explanation, he assumed, and moved once more to open the door and make his way to a little place he liked to call heaven. Or Ichiraku, it all depended on whom he was talking with. Unfortunately for Naruto, ramen was not in the schedule of Uchiha Sasuke. No, on the contrary, avoiding ramen and finding a certain ninja of the legendary three was on the schedule. As was dragging along Naruto, because there wasn't really much point in finding the hermit and telling him to fix the blond if said boy was not there.

Sasuke calmly walked over to where Naruto was standing, placing one hand on either side of the boy's head, effectively blocking him from escape. A smirk graced the ebony haired youth's face as he leaned in close and heard Naruto's breath hitch, seeing a look of surprise cover his face. Bringing his mouth close to the blond's ear, his grin widened.

"I spent an entire night pinned under the dead weight of your sleeping ass. You would not wake up when I yelled, you would not wake up when I mentioned ramen, and I had no way of moving you. I'm going to assume that there is something seriously wrong with you, and it was caused by that perverted hermit of a teacher you've got. Meaning we're going to go fix it. No breakfast, no ramen. Got it?" pause, snicker. "Oh, and, you sounded pretty sexy when you moaned my name in your sleep last night."

Was it possible for Naruto to be any more surprised? After Sasuke had pinned him to the wall, he hadn't thought so. But with the boy's last comment, he was afraid he might have a heart attack from the amount of shock he was feeling. He had moaned that _out loud_ last night? He damned his hormones to hell. Sasuke was more than likely about to kill him right now, probably planning on leading him into a back alley and whipping out Chidori, just using Jiraiya as an excuse. But if he was going to kill him, could the sharingan user at least have the decency not to mock him about it?

Or maybe he wasn't mocking. Because Naruto could have sworn he had just felt Sasuke brush his lips against his own. He couldn't be positive, because he had shut his eyes in an attempt to shield himself from oncoming attacks, but he was pretty damn sure. They snapped open, though, when the sensation returned. Yeah, he was definitely being kissed. And it was definitely Sasuke. And not that it didn't feel nice or anything, because it did, this _was_ Sasuke after all, but it was more than definitely confusing. Maybe he really was just screwing with Naruto. And it was that train of thought that made him frown considerably, before pooling a good deal of chakra into pushing Sasuke the fuck off of him. He really didn't like being mocked.

It was also at that point in time that his mind chose to fall asleep once more, consciousness flooding from his body and leaving him completely unable to keep himself standing. Not that he cared, mind you, he was asleep. But Sasuke cared a great deal, because after the push from Naruto, and his own falling on his butt, the blond decided to fall right into his lap. Rather painfully, in fact, and he grunted as the boy made contact with him. God damn it was going to be a long day, and he winced a little in pain as he sighed hefted Naruto onto his shoulder, and then the both of them off the floor.

Sasuke really wished Naruto hadn't pushed him away, because he had been enjoying himself. Yeah, it was random, slightly unorthodox, greatly out of his character and most definitely insane. He still had not a clue as to what had actually possessed him to act so quickly on those feelings that he had received that morning, although Naruto's blatant display of skin could have had something to do with it. It also could have had something to do with the fact that Sasuke had felt an oncoming rant about the lack of ramen hanging in the air, and the only way to keep the blond quiet would be to keep his mouth occupied. Either way, it hadn't been planned, it hadn't been expected and it most definitely had not gone over well. He had enjoyed it all the same, and he thoroughly planned on doing it again sometime soon.

Now, however, he had a mission. Find Jiraiya before A. Naruto got himself killed by falling asleep in a fight, or even merely the middle of the road, B. Sasuke landed in anymore awkward situations, and C. Naruto's falling asleep landed Sasuke in a painfully awkward situation that got the both of them killed.

AN: Yeah! Finished chapter 2 at 2:14 am. That's like.. 15 minutes earlier than last chapter. However, the quality is still just as poor. I need to stop writing this late. But seeing as I have a late night plane ride tomorrow, that's probably not going to happen. I have full plans to write chapter three on the plane. :) Review pleases?


	3. Turn the lights off, Carry me home

AN: Holy crap, so many reviews last chapter! I expected maybe.. five or something. But I got twice that XD Thank you guys sooo much! I'm glad you like the story so far. Honestly, I don't think my writing's that good, but I do enjoy writing fanfiction, thus my continuation to do it. That, and I'm a review whore :D

I hope this chapter lives up to the past one's, it's a little bit slow I think. But we get to see why exactly Naruto keeps falling asleep! Yay!

Disclaimer and warnings: Don't own, doubt you do either, seeing as you're reading this. SHOUNEN-AI, meaning, boy love. But you've read this far, you've probably figured it out already. Little bit of fluff, not as heavy as last chapter.

Why, oh why, did it have to be Naruto who was cursed with this damnable sleeping disorder, and not say... Sakura or someone? Not that he necessarily _wanted_ Sakura to be passing out on him right and left, to be falling over him even more and to be the one landing him in awkward situations nearly constantly. No, of course not. Really, she was a decent ninja, he supposed. At least, when it came to ninja of the female gender. And she was loyal, no doubt about that. A bit too loyal, one could say. The constant adoration from the pink haired girl had crossed the line from bordering on annoying to full throttle I-will-kill-you-if-you-so-much-as-glance-at-me-one-more-time annoying the moment they had been put on the same team.

All in all, having Naruto draped across him so generously was something that Sasuke couldn't really complain about. However, Naruto was _not _in _any way _light. At all. It could have something to do with all of the ramen the boy consumed, or it could have something to do with his constant training building up enough muscle to make him weigh as much as a small hippopotamus, or for all the Uchiha knew it could be some odd disease that caused rapid weight gain with out really showing it. He didn't really care what the reason was, all he cared about was the fact that Uzumaki Naruto was _heavy._ And Sasuke had really prided himself on his strength up to this point. Just one more negative point to add onto his manly record.

Because as much as Naruto weighed, Sakura _had_ to be lighter. She was always on those silly diets of hers, anyways. Did it do much? Not that Sasuke could see, but he never really paid any attention to her in the first place, and she couldn't keep going on them for absolutely no reason. And she was a female, after all. That automatically made her lighter than Naruto. That was like... nature's law or something. Yeah, Sasuke had some twisted logic, but he had to think about _something_ besides the dead weight in his arms. The dead weight that had fallen asleep and crushed him the previous night as well. The dead weight that was... cuddling him again.

What was with Naruto and cuddling? Was it really necessary to nuzzle his face into Sasuke's chest, especially while the sharingan user was carrying him out in public? Sasuke certainly didn't think so, but alas, the blond in his arms was blissfully unaware of the world around him. Unaware of the slightly shaking arms wrapped around his body, keeping him from falling, and unaware of the fact that he was not only cuddling the boy of his dreams _in_ his dreams, but in real life as well. Sasuke huffed. Damn Naruto. He was heavy, he was cuddly, he was cute, and he was NOT making Sasuke anymore manly by causing him to think these things. Damn him damn him damn him.

And where was Jiraiya? The hermit had to be wandering around here somewhere, he normally was. Searching for "inspiration" or something equally as lecherous amongst the throng of Konoha's finely shaped female population, more than likely. But Sasuke had already tried not only the hot spring, but the roofs of most larger, good for peeping buildings around the town, as well as the crowded streets of Konoha itself. He assumed that even the pervert hermit wouldn't stoop so low as to peep in the girls restrooms, although the boy wouldn't put it past him. Sasuke was not, however, about to stoop that low himself, instead opting to wander around aimlessly, cursing the world and the blond burden in his arms.

And, oh lucky day, was that the Hokage that he spied? Indeed it was, and the woman had spotted him as well, most unfortunately. He really didn't feel like dealing with her at the moment, she was the one who had sent him on the damnable D rank semi-mission the previous evening, the one that had landed him in this most appealing, and at the same time horribly, terribly, awful (and slightly painful) position. And she would more than likely find more amusement than sympathy in the situation. Damn it all again. At least she might know where the hermit was. In fact, she probably would. She also probably wouldn't tell Sasuke, just to see him get even more pissed at the one person that he wouldn't dare attack.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Having a nice morning totting around Naruto?" Damn that cheery smile on her face.

Sasuke simply grunted, weighing out his options in his mind. He could try avoiding her, brush her off as casually and politely as his self-respecting mind would allow him and simply walk away. She'd probably just follow. He could ask her where Jiraiya was, that would solve one of his problems at least. But she probably wouldn't answer him, and ask him to run some errand instead. He could ask her what the hell was wrong with the sleeping idiot. That one might actually work.

He shifted the burden he was carrying, drawing Tsunade's attention to the boy in his arms. "Why won't he wake up?" Short and to the point, yet still polite. Sasuke was proud of himself, quite frankly, for handling the situation so well.

The woman in front of him smiled brightly, poking at Naruto's nonrespondent form. "Perhaps he's tired?"

Sasuke growled. He should have expected such a response. No one in their right mind could take Sasuke with an arm full of Naruto seriously. He shot the world a glare before setting the boy down, letting the blond lean, still asleep, with his back to a tree. "Watch..."

"Oi, dobe, you know sleeping all the time is a sign of weakness? That just proves how much stronger than you I still am. Guess you'll always be dead last," Nothing. Not even a twitch from Naruto.

"Wow, Naruto, I'm amazed. You've already missed two meals. I didn't realize you could go so long without ramen. I still have that all-you-can-eat coupon in my pocket, and Ichiraku's right across the street. I guess I'll have to go enjoy the noodles myself. What shall I have this afternoon? Miso, I think. And then pork ramen, and maybe some shrimp ramen after that. Yeah, and I'll eat it all. Probably won't be any left for a week."

Still nothing. Not only had Sasuke managed to make a speech much longer than most had ever witnessed from the boy, but he had also managed to come out from taunting, teasing, insulting and mentioning ramen to Naruto unscathed. Not even the Hokage could deny that something was seriously wrong with the situation.

"Hmm..." Finally. She looked like she was actually concentrating, perhaps even taking the situation semi-seriously.

"It's too bad I don't have a camera with me, Sasuke-kun. Those pictures of you carrying around Naruto like your helpless bride would be priceless," Maybe not.

Another growl from Sasuke, "Hokage-sama, I appreciate that you are a happy enough person to find humor in this situation. However, I do not find it amusing that my partner is, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world. And, providing he wakes up eventually, these constant bouts of narcoleptic behavior could seriously endanger not only our team on missions, but also the village of Konoha under the right circumstances."

The Hokage was simply amazed that the boy was taking this so seriously. Making a mental note to inform Iruka to not assign team 7 anything higher than light C-rank missions for awhile, she gave Sasuke another smile.

"Well then, Sasuke-kun, can you tell me who the culprit of this heinous crime against your precious teammate might be?"

"Jiraiya,"

Of course, who else? Sasuke might not have solid proof, but it simply seemed like something the hermit would do to his student, especially if said student was being particularly annoying. And it's not like that didn't happen often enough.

Yet another smile, "Are you absolutely positive? He's not just ill? It happens, you know. People become over worked."

Naruto did not become over worked. Naruto had an endless supply of energy. And even if he was, Naruto did NOT miss meals. Ever. That was traitorous, that was ninja mutiny to the blond. No, someone had most definitely done something to Naruto, and there was no doubt in Sasuke's young mind that Jiraiya had been the one to commit the crime.

Tsunade had obviously seen the look that passed over the boy's features, the look of pure indignant belief in the hermit's ways, and sighed. "Alright then, let's go. We can't have one of our best genins falling asleep on missions," and she was off, hopping from roof to roof en route to what Sasuke assumed to be Jiraiya's location.

The boy picked up Naruto's body before chasing after her, intent on not falling behind. This was probably the only sure chance he had of finding the old man, and he was not letting it get away. And when they ended up on top of the giant Hokage's monument, Sasuke spotted the lech right away, snoring under a tree with a sake bottle hanging lax in his grip, another one laying not too far from his form. Smirking, the youth dropped his load onto the ground in a heap next to him, Naruto's body contorting into what appeared to be a very uncomfortable position, before he yanked a shuriken from a pouch on his leg and hurled it at the other sleeping being.

Jiraiya gave an alarmed snort as the throwing star lodged itself in the trunk of the tree, grazing his ear as it passed. He shot up, pulling out a scroll from a pocket and stared around him in shock. Who had dared to attack one of the great three! Only a fool would do such a thing! Even if he was half drunk and completely asleep. Only a fool or a great, powerful enemy would have the gall! Neither, however, were present. His glance slid from the fuming Sasuke to the amused Tsunade, both staring at him in disbelief.

"What was that for?" The question was directed at Sasuke, who stood arm still partially extended.

The boy chose to ignore the question. It wasn't even semi-worth and answer. Instead, he pointed at Naruto, slumped over, legs spread eagle and body resting uncomfortably between them. "What did you do to him?"

Jiraiya just stared at Naruto, then glanced back up, "Nothing. Why do you assume I did anything?"

"Because he wont wake up and he was last seen training with you."

Couldn't beat that logic. "It was just a simple jutsu, it'll wear off in time. Not my fault, anyway, he should have dodged it if he couldn't handle the consequences."

More stares from Tsunade and Sasuke. "I said it'll wear off. The boy channels entirely too much chakra in everyday life, it could become a liability later on. He needs to learn to control it. And even dog's learn if you beat them enough. Every time he channels any amount of chakra above that of a normal, non-ninja trained individual, he'll fall asleep."

Sasuke frowned. The logic in performing the jutsu on Naruto seemed well enough, but it was still dangerous. "And when will it wear off, exactly?"

"After he's gone anywhere from... oh say, one to two days without channeling chakra."

"One or two DAYS? He can't go ten MINUTES without trying to show off, you expect him to last _days_?"

Jiraiya grinned. Obviously. Sasuke sighed and Tsunade grinned along with the hermit. What a brilliant plan, she had to give the man credit. However, Naruto would most likely be a danger to himself, and quite possibly others, if left alone until the jutsu wore off. She'd just have to assign someone to watch him until the time occurred when Naruto could properly defend himself in a fight once more. And who better to assign then the boy that provoked him the most? It would be excellent training for the both of them. Plus, Sasuke seemed to be rather protective of the blond when said boy wasn't aware of it.

"Sasuke, you're in charge of Naruto until this is over with. Make sure he doesn't get killed, it's your head if he does. I'll inform Kakashi-sensei that you won't be participating in any form of practice, Sakura could use the one on one training anyhow. And I'll be off. Duty calls and the life of a Hokage is never idle!" And then, poof, she was gone.

Damn her to hell right along with Jiraiya. Jiraiya who was currently settling back down under his tree.

Sasuke glanced down, thoroughly irritated, at his new charge. Naruto had switched positions and was now sprawled out on his back, one hand under his arm and the other twitching on his stomach. The dark haired boy watched in morbid fascination as the blond's lips parted slightly, and he let out a little mewl, followed by a breathy whisper of "Sasuke..."

Sasuke blushed, eyes widening a bit, and glanced over to see if the hermit had heard. He had, obviously, as he had a very large grin plastered on his face. "Did I mention there were a few... side effects?"

No, Jiraiya, you didn't. Sasuke growled. This was _not_ going to be fun.

AN: Ah, chapter three is finished. Plan on the next being up in 4-5 days. Maybe earlier, depends on when I next get a chance to write. Now.. off to review with ye!


	4. Every waking hour

AN: Bah, please don't kill me guys! I know I said I'd have this chapter up by like.. last thursday... but I got sidetracked. My humble apologies TT Here is chapter four for your viewing and reading pleasure, we've actually got a bit of boy love at the end of this chappy :gasp:

A huuuge thank you to everyone who's reviewed. Thank you, it means so much to get reviews, and not one flame! (haha, jinxed it, didn't I?)

Vicadin-Tea: Heh, of course. I didn't realize how close they were to each other. When I go back and re-edit my past chapters I'll add it into those, as well. Thanks for pointing it out :)

Disclaimer: Not mine. Are they yours? I'd gladly trade you this abomination of a story for Iruka-sensei :D

* * *

Side effects, god damned side effects. What the heck kind of a messed up jutsu had _side effects_? Sure, he'd heard of poisoned weapons, even had his fair share thrown his way. Poison was a side effect he could live with. Kind of. A jutsu created by the most perverted man Konoha had ever seen with side effects, that he could not live with. Well, he didn't want to, anyhow. Because damn if those side effects didn't like to kick in at the worst possible times. And he wasn't even the one with the sleeping problem.

Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms. Damn Naruto. Damn him. Damn, he needed to stop saying damn. Or thinking it. Or whatever. Just... damn. This was NOT fair. Why was he the one saddled with this problem? All he had done was follow every higher ninja's exact order in life, from Kakashi's stupid cat chasing missions to Tsunade's odd ball requests for him to go check on Naruto in the middle of the night. He hadn't once stepped out of line. Well, there were a few times that things didn't go according to plan, but most of those were Naruto's fault. All of them, actually. Not to mention this little beauty of a mission. What did he do to _deserve_ all this? He could have sworn that he had earned a life time of good karma after watching his brother _murder his entire family in front of his eyes_ for 24 hours straight. Honestly.

And yet, here he was, Uchiha Sasuke, babysitting Konoha's number one idiot because the dobe couldn't stay awake long enough to say shuriken. How in the name of Jiraiya was he supposed to explain to Naruto what he had to do to rid himself of this bothersome sleep problem if he couldn't keep him awake?

Mind you, a sleeping Naruto was the best kind of Naruto. You couldn't be bothered by a sleeping Naruto (well, he had thought this up until said Naruto kept falling asleep ON him), a sleeping Naruto couldn't mooch money off of you for ramen, a sleeping Naruto couldn't _talk_ to you constantly (it would seem he _could_ talk in his sleep, though). But most of all, a sleeping Naruto wouldn't put up much of a fight if a not so sleeping Sasuke decided to ravish him. He might even go along with it if Sasuke timed it right. Not that he would do that, of course. It was morally wrong. And, you know, Sasuke didn't _really_ want to kiss Naruto. Because that was just weird. Really weird. And wrong. And Sasuke wasn't weird or wrong, ever. Actually, he was a little weird, he'd honestly had people tell him that. But that was only because he was silent and gave people glares. It was NOT because he was gay.

He wasn't, he had never thought of guys like that before. And that wasn't a lie. Honest. Just a little bending of the truth. Because he really hadn't thought about _guys_. Just... guy. Just Naruto, and really, could you even consider Naruto a guy? No male in their right mind would willingly turn into a female, even to get something they really, really wanted. Especially not a naked one and especially not if it involved seducing perverted old men like Jiraiya. Of course, no one ever said anything about Naruto being in his right mind.

Sasuke spared a glance at the boy laying on his bed. He had brought Naruto to his own house after the meeting with Jiraiya and Tsunade, helpless as it was. There was no way he was going to spend countless bored hours in the blond's trash littered apartment, it was bad enough last night. Not that it wasn't enjoyable to sleep with Naruto. It just really and truly wasn't enjoyable. Yeah, he didn't make much sense, but he couldn't care less. There had to be someone up in heaven that hated him, there _had _to be. There was no way that this was all his bad luck.

Not that it was _horrible_ to have Naruto asleep in his bed. He was actually kind of nice to watch when he wasn't trying to get on Sasuke's nerves. One arm thrown over his forehead, laying on his back with his mouth parted ever so slightly. Kissable. If he had to... you know... describe him in a girly romance novel sort of way. Because calling anyone, especially Naruto, kissable EVER was a serious offense, as described in the book of manliness, chapter ten, page 14, first paragraph. Denial was a pretty lousy emotion overall. If it was even an emotion.

On the bed, Naruto began to stir. Sasuke noticed and averted his eyes, staring at a bookshelf on the other wall. It wouldn't due to be caught staring, not at all. He hadn't even expected the boy to wake up this quickly, after experiencing the previous night's attack. In fact, he had fully planned to be in another room when it happened, instead of sitting in a chair next to the bed, watching over him like a hawk. Or a worried mother. Or something equally un-Sasuke.

However, the blond had a thing for bad timing, and as his eyes fluttered open to the daylight streaming through the blinds, the first thing his eyes were graced to see was, of course, Sasuke. A bad sight, no. A frightening one if you're used to waking up in a one room apartment all by your self, yes. And needless to say, after waking up to Sasuke not only once, but TWICE in a row, Naruto was a little scared. Not to mention the fact that he was in someone else's bed. He wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't been a good deal more comfortable than his own, but as it was it just added to the fright.

"...Erk," Wow, Naruto's eyes were really wide.

The boy had shot up in the bed as soon as he saw Sasuke's annoyed face staring at the bookshelf, quite confused and definitely scared. He slowly edged away from his peeved rival, trying valiantly to find the edge of the bed. Maybe if he moved slow enough the Uchiha prodigy wouldn't notice. And if he was lucky, once he reached the edge of the bed he could make a dash for the door. Or the window. Or a really thin wall.

Too bad Sasuke was one of the many lucky people in the world to be graced with what is called peripheral vision. Too bad Naruto wasn't quite awake enough to think about that before he moved. Too bad the other side of the bed was pressed up against a wall, and a thick one without windows no less. Damn. "Don't you dare try to run, dobe," yep, he was screwed.

Getting up from his chair, Sasuke made a grand presence of pushing it slowly aside before planting both palms on the bed and kneeling on the mattress, face level with Naruto's own just a few feet away. He was going to get this into that idiot head if he had to pound it in there. He was not going to watch over an unconscious, wet dream plagued, poor excuse for a ninja for the rest of his life, oh no. Which meant that he had to somehow keep Naruto still long enough to explain to him what he had to do. Not a problem, because he had a plan. A very dirty plan.

He crawled over to the boy, movements lethargic, not wanting to startle the wide eyed creature in front of him. That wouldn't do, he'd start channeling chakra, which was bad. He was not falling asleep on Sasuke again, no way in hell. Because, yeah, it had already been decided that Naruto was nice asleep. Nicer, in fact. But he was a liability to himself and to team seven it was just plain odd to have the blond not moving that much.

So he crawled, very, very slowly, and very, very carefully towards the boy. He came up close to him. Very, very close. Close like face-to-face, nose to nose, eyes so close that you have to cross them to see the other person properly close. Kind of like when Sasuke had pinned the boy before. He even had him locked to the wall, arms on either side of his blond, shaking form. Indeed, a rather familiar position, as was Sasuke's semi-evil, highly indecent plan.

"Alright, Naruto, do not move. Do not do anything. Just stay still, for the love of my sanity and your life," the whisper was harsh.

"...Erk?" Naruto's vocabulary was far from wide at the moment.

The blond's eyes held an obvious air of confusion. What was wrong with him that had Sasuke worried? There were very few things that could happen to the kyuubi holder that would worry Uchiha Sasuke, and Naruto had been fairly sure that anything life threating to himself was nothing for the ebony haired boy to worry over. He wanted to get rid of him, didn't he?

Of course, that wouldn't account for the kiss that Sasuke had graced him with earlier. Unless it really was just a prank. But Naruto had never pinned Sasuke as the pranking type. Vengeful, yes, but Naruto had never done anything bad enough to warrant honest payback from his rival. Well, nothing he could remember. And the blond was honestly beginning to believe that Sasuke liked kissing him. Or didn't mind it too terribly much, at the very least, because hell if he wasn't doing it again.

Yes, Sasuke had once again pressed his lips against Naruto's own, effectively shutting up the blond's mental process. Why did he keep doing that! Not that the boy was complaining, but it was vaguely unnerving. Unfortunately, the kiss was far from deep, and was over before Naruto had the chance to turn his mind back on and process it completely. Sasuke pulled back a bit, "Pay attention to what I'm telling you, idiot, it's important."

Naruto had the sense to glare, "I am paying attention,"

"No, you're thinking. For once. So listen to me. Jiraiya cast some sort of jutsu on you, and whenever you channel chakra, you fall asleep,"

"Eh! Ero-sennin did what! I swear, I'm going to KILL that old man, why'd he have to go and mess me up for?" Naruto made a move to rise, all thoughts of Sasuke and kisses and other strange things pushed to the back of his mind for later, possibly even forgotten.

"NO! You will NOT leave this house until you learn to control your chakra, dobe," Sasuke's body, still positioned in front of the blond's, stopped Naruto from going anywhere.

Naruto growled at the boy, but he was ignored. "I've been assigned to babysit you until you learn to control your damn chakra, and I refuse to look over you for the rest of our lives. And I figure the only way you're not channeling chakra is if you stay inside. No human contact, other than me, of course, and you should be fine." Sasuke seemed to have an odd look in his eyes, and Naruto didn't like it.

"That, and the fact that you having erotic dreams about me in public gets slightly embarrassing."

Another growl from Naruto, Sasuke really needed to learn to keep his mouth shut around the other boy, otherwise he'd end up passing out again. Which it very much looked like might happen, because Naruto had tackled him and there was no way Sasuke was going down without a fight. But then again, would winning a wrestling match really be worth the impending narcolepsy that would surely take over the blond? Probably, but there were better solutions anyways. No one had the pleasure of being kissed by Uchiha Sasuke and simply _forgot_ about it a minute later. Oh no. Naruto was in for it now.

Sasuke let the blond tackle him to the ground next to the bed, landing hard and sliding a few feet before flipping Naruto over and pinning him down with another kiss. Yeah, he had a control thing. But damn if Naruto wasn't hot when he was pinned.

He moved his mouth against Naruto's slightly, once the blond froze yet again from shock. He really should be getting used to this by now, it wasn't like Sasuke hadn't done it twice already. And quite frankly, he planned on doing it again. Pulling away slightly, he whispered lightly against the blond's mouth, "You _can_ kiss back, you know,"

Naruto paused for a second before tentatively leaning up to close the half inch barrier of air between them, kissing Sasuke this time. Ok, so it probably wasn't one of his dreams, but it seemed that Sasuke wasn't testing him or looking for a reason to murder him, so he went along with the strange urges that his sleep fogged mind were pushing to the front of his consciousness and gave into the temptation. Oh yeah, life was pretty good.

... Growl. Nope, that wasn't Sasuke growling at Naruto for confirming some inane suspicion that they were both gay. It was Naruto's stomach. Because he hadn't eaten in over a day and that was much, much too long for one Uzumaki Naruto to be food deprived, much less ramen deprived. A sheepish grin met Sasuke's glare, and the ebony haired youth sighed. He heaved himself off the tantalizing body beneath him and started for the kitchen. It probably wouldn't due to starve the guy, Tsunade might kill him. They'd just have to continue this later.

AN: So how was it? Good? Ok? Absolute shit? Review and share your opinions! Next chapter up sometime this week. Honest this time XD If I'm not you can take away my yaoi collection for the rest of my life!


	5. Don't wanna fall asleep

AN: K.. Sunday's the end of the week, right? And since the end of the end of the week is midnight, and it is now 10:52 pm, I win :D Darn life and its not stopping to let me write :( Thank you everyone, once again, for your wonderful reviews! It keeps me writing, even if my pace is slow :(

Disclaimer: No own, nope. Not at all, not in the least. Iruka's hot.

* * *

:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):(:):( 

-

Ramen. Ramen ramen ramen ramen! Naruto simply _could not_ believe that he had actually convinced Sasuke to go out and BUY him ramen. Yes, that's right. Uzumaki Naruto, ninja extraordinary, had honestly and truly convinced the stoic, uncompromising Uchiha heir to dish out money not only for food, but food for Naruto. Naruto's FAVORITE food no less. He was simply amazed.

After their little... session... Sasuke had gotten up and moved over to his kitchen cabinets to search for sustenance for the food deprived blond. Unfortunately, Sasuke wasn't really one for entertaining much, or really at all, and thus was lacking in anything good to eat. Like food. Of any kind. After looking over his shoulder to gage his guests reaction, which constituted of a look of pure astonishment and horror, jaw dropped and eyes wide, he sighed and moved towards the bedroom once again.

If Naruto's expressions could be read correctly, and, with the blond's emotional range it was hard not to, the boy was in agony from the lack of food. Well, probably not agony. With all of the ramen that Naruto consumed he probably had enough stored away in his body to last a good week or two. However, Sasuke didn't like dealing with complaining Naruto's under any circumstance, and when Naruto got hungry, he started to complain. Loudly. And that, coupled with his growling stomach, which at the moment had a voice as loud as Naruto's, was not the ideal situation to spend a good deal of time in the company of. And this was why he was currently in search of his wallet, getting ready to go out and hunt down some ramen for the blond.

It was not, at all, in the least because he felt any hint of pity for the boy. Yeah, he was cute when his eyes were all wide and big and blue like that, and he was a pretty pitiful site to see when he was hungry. But Sasuke didn't _do_ pity. Nor did he do kindness. This was because he had to. It was not because Naruto had somehow managed, in the past two days no less, to weasel his way into the Uchiha's life and cause the little arrow on his so carefully kept up manly meter to drop like a lead weight tied to a drowning fat man. Not at all. He still had some _pride_ for god's sake. He hoped. And, begging the deities of life, who were probably off somewhere giggling at his misfortunes, to at least let him keep a_ little_ bit of this pride, he snatched up his wallet, pulled on his sandals, told Naruto to stay put and slammed the door behind himself.

And put Naruto stayed. Or something. Actually, he wandered around Sasuke's house, poking into drawers, looking through closets and boxes and examining cabinets. But he didn't leave the house, as that's what he assumed the boy had really meant, because privacy was for old men and stuck up ladies. Neither of which was Sasuke, to his knowledge, thus, su casa es mi casa and all that good stuff made it perfectly acceptable for Naruto to check out where he was staying. He didn't, however, plan to be poking around when Sasuke returned. Nope. That would not do at all, because while Sasuke did not, in any way, resemble an old man or stuck up lady, the boy was undeniably anal.

Heh... anal. Oh, bad thoughts Naruto. Just keep sifting through Sasuke's junk and don't think about him and kissing and stuff. Because, while Naruto considered himself a very fine ninja, he was not ready to really face the consequences of what he and Sasuke had _done_. It was just... too weird. Yeah, he'd dreamt about it. But he was a teenage male, he was _supposed_ to dream about weird stuff and get off to it. He was _not_ supposed to kiss his rival. Or have his rival kiss him, really. But the point was, it wasn't supposed to happen. And it did, and he liked it and that wasn't really... good. Was it?

He didn't know. All he knew was that he had other stuff to think about, like the jutsu that Jiraiya had performed on him, and why Sasuke would have a loofah of all things in his bathroom, and a very nice scented bottle of body wash, but no decent bubble bath. But mainly the Jiraiya thing. Although the soap was fairly confusing.

Uh oh, that was definitely the sound of a lock being turned, and that meant that a doorknob was about to suffer the same fate. And more than likely, if Sasuke caught Naruto playing with his body wash, Naruto's fate would probably be a lot worse than that of either the lock or the knob. And thus, he shoved the plastic bottle back into its position, dropped the sponge back into the tub and dashed for the couch where Sasuke had left him earlier.

The door knob turned, the hinges creaked. The door was pushed open to allow the light of day to shine into the dimly lit room, sillouhetting the figure in the entryway all in black. It was an ominous sight if ever Naruto had seen one, and he had seen quite a few being a ninja of Konoha village. The figure was carrying a bag. Not your typical serial killer weapon, but Naruto supposed one had to do with what one had.

"Naruto... why are you sweating?" Sasuke, why do you have to be so observant?

"It's.. eh... It's warm in here?" oh, nice excuse if he did say so himself.

"No, it's really not," Damn you, Uchiha.

Against his better judgment, Sasuke shook his head and moved towards the kitchen after closing the door behind him. Sometimes Naruto was weirder than he was, but he supposed that's what happened when you grew up shunned. It messed with your head. He set the bag down on the table and started to pull out the contents, three bowls of pork ramen. One for him and two for Naruto. Seriously, when did he become so nice? It was frightening, honestly, and he didn't really like it. Whatever.

Wait. Something was off. Microwave, check. Oven, check. Can opener, check. Blender. Not check. Where was his blender? Yes, he had a blender. No, it was not unmanly, he just liked healthy fruit smoothies. They were refreshing after a hard work out. It was perfectly masculine, because lots of males enjoyed smoothies. The fact that he had the art of the strawberry banana smoothie down to a perfect mixture of just the right amount of ice, banana, strawberry and sugar, and could probably make one better than any other male ever alive meant nothing. Nothing. What did mean something was the fact that his blender was no longer on his counter, and that Naruto was acting much too suspicious for these events to not be related.

"Oi, dobe. Where's my blender?" Did that sound gay? Sasuke thought it did.

"Blender?" Was that a stutter in his voice?

What HAD Naruto done with the blender? He hadn't realized he had misplaced. Of course, it's hard to put everything back in the exact order it was found in if you've never been in a place before. Especially if you root through several objects at a time before this happened, and didn't have a particularly good memory to begin with. Like Naruto. Oops.

"Eh, I didn't even know you had a blender, Sasuke," get off the couch, inch towards the door, he might not notice your escape.

Dammit, never mind. Sasuke had appeared in the doorway, and if he had looked like a murderer before, it was nothing compared to now. He could have rivaled Mr. Bates, especially with that butcher's knife in his hand. Well, it was more like a butter knife that he had absently picked up off the counter, intending to put in the sink. However, the blender ordeal led him to believe that _someone_ had been snooping through his stuff. And that made him angry. Thus he bypassed the sink and headed straight for the doorway to confront the snooper. He honestly had no intention of stabbing Naruto with a dull, barely serrated blade, really.

He crossed the room, utensil still clutched tightly in his grip, and cornered Naruto. Flexing his free hand a bit he raised it, then slowly lowered it back to his side. No, he would not choke, kill or maim Naruto, not when he would be so helpless after he fell asleep from trying to channel chakra and save himself. That would be dishonorable, and even if Sasuke was currently lacking in dignity, pride and manliness, he still had his honor.

"Naruto," a fake smile through clenched teeth accompanied a pained look and a slight twitch to one eye, "what did you do while I was gone?"

"Uh.. I sat and stuff,"

"Stuff like... go through my stuff stuff?" the twitch was getting worse.

"Uh... no," Ok, Naruto was running out of excuses.

Maybe he could just make a dash for it. Sasuke would be surprised and, hopefully, wouldn't have enough time to react. Hopefully. He was Sasuke, and Sasuke wasn't easily surprised. And even when he was he had the odd ability to still react quickly. But Naruto was running out of options as fast as he was running out of his ever so wonderful excuses, and it seemed that this was one of the better ones. Of course, he could always try distracting Sasuke. Maybe the boy would forget? Or at least forget long enough to let the anger cool down.

That one seemed like a bit better of a choice. Much better, actually. Less painful if he were to be caught, at least. And probably more fun for the both of them. And so, Uzumaki Naruto came to the brilliant decision that, in order to remove himself from this messy situation in which he had created for himself, he should kiss Uchiha Sasuke, thus creating a different situation, albeit still a bit messy. A good messy, though. The kind of messy that was very, very distracting.

So, for the first time ever, Naruto kissed Sasuke. And needless to say, the black haired boy was a bit shocked, though he wasn't really complaining. It was a bit hard to complain, after all, when one had such an enthusiastic pair of lips pressed to one's own. Not that he would have complained if it were at all possible, because, quite frankly, Naruto was a damn good kisser. Sasuke had to wonder to himself where he had learned to kiss so well, but chalked it up to natural talent. After all, who would want to kiss _that_ mouth. Yeah, Sasuke. That's who.

Needless to say, the kiss was a good one. However, it didn't suffice to completely lure the sharingan user's mind away from the misplaced blender and other such anomalies in his household. What did, on the other hand, was a limp Naruto, unconscious in his arms. Growl. "Oh for the love of..."

Apparently Naruto used a lot of energy when he kissed. Enough that his body channeled chakra. Amazing. Could the idiot GET any stupider? Sasuke didn't think so, although it _was _ Naruto, and _any_thing was possible with Naruto. He sighed, heaved the boy onto his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. At least he was cute when he was asleep.

He placed the blond on the bed and half glared down at the boy. That was a good kiss, too, and the stupid idiot had to go and ruin everything after he actually took initiative. Damn it. He supposed he should go put the ramen away. Did noodles have to be refrigerated? Hell if he knew, but he supposed it would be best.

With one last glance at his rival (was he even his rival anymore? Yeah, that would never change. They were just... closer rivals?) he turned and walked to the kitchen. Placing the bag into the fridge, he paused mid motion and stared in awe and amusement. So that's where the idiot put the blender. Shaking his head and grinning a little bit (oh dear, there went the rest of his image of toughness. Good thing no one was watching.) he pulled the appliance from its cold confinement and placed it back on the counter. WHAT was Naruto thinking?

He yawned. A very large, lion like yawn. He hadn't slept very well the night before, and hadn't had much of a chance to rest today, and the slowly setting sun was reminding him just how long it had been since he had fully relaxed. Maybe the blond had the right idea about passing out. With a little smirk, he trekked once more to his bedroom, shucked off his shirt (damn high neck made it ever so uncomfortable to sleep in. Yes, he did sound like a wuss. But it was.) and climbed in next to Naruto, pulling the snoring boy to his chest. He really couldn't wait to see the blond's reaction in the morning when he woke up to find himself once more atop Sasuke. That would be an interesting wake up call indeed.

AN: Whee! The end of chapter 5! I have no idea how long this will be. I said 8 chapters maybe in my profile, but that was a completely random, yet still reasonable sounding number. Will it be 8 chapters long? Probably not. Will it be less? I doubt it. I know where this is going, but I dont know how long it will be. How sad is that?

Anywho, keep up the reviews to keep up my writing :D next chapter up: Sometime next week. We hope. :)


	6. Wanna lay like this forever

AN: Wow, this chapter's a bit longer than the others :D 10 pages, that's good for me. And it's actually out :gasp: earlier than I thought it would be. I have no idea how _good_ it is, but it's out and it's out on time XD

Disclaimer: Not mine, probably not yours. If they are... then I'm a little creeped out. Why the grown male creator of Naruto would be reading my crappy little yaoi fanfiction is beyond me. Good thing he isn't.

Warnings: FLUFFY FLUFFY FLUFF FLUFF (which means an OOC Sasuke)

As a side note, I probably should have mentioned before that they are no longer 12. No, folks, they're just really immature... I dunno.. 15 or 16 year olds. What ever you want XD

* * *

Naruto sighed and cuddled a little closer to the warm thing he was holding. It felt nice, not quite a blanket and not quite a pillow, something better. Nuzzling his face into the warmth, he noted that whatever it was, it was soft and smooth and very comfortable, so he didn't care if it wasn't something he normally woke up to. Except, it was all to familiar feeling for him to have not woken up to it before. Mental check list time. Pillow, no. Blanket, no. already went though those two. It wasn't the mattress, he was lying on that. It was as big as he was, though, so it couldn't be any sort of stuffed toy. _What_ was it?

Finally, tired of the mental anguish the object was causing him, Naruto blinked open his eyes. And saw a chest. And a neck. And a face that most definitely belonged to Sasuke. He grinned. Yeah, he knew why it felt familiar. Because he had already fallen asleep on the boy once. However, this time the blond didn't seem to be the only one enjoying the comfort of another body. His (half naked, oh my!) rival tightened the grip he had around Naruto's waist and grunted a little, before mumbling half heartedly and tickling the other's ear with his warm breath. "Go back t' sleep. Still early."

Naruto snickered to himself. Yes, he did enjoy using Sasuke as a giant pillow, however, a certain incident involving a peacefully sleeping blond and a very angry Uchiha the previous morning was not forgotten. And not that Naruto was one to hold grudge, because he certainly didn't think he was, but he also wasn't one to let such a perfect opportunity pass him by. That would be simply _sinful_.

His snickering turned to gleefully maniac, yet still semi silent, giggling as he positioned his hands over Sasuke bear torso. Oh, this would be good. He'd probably get his ass beat for it, too. But it would all be worth it. Yes indeed, it would be WELL worth it. Too bad he didn't have a camera on hand. He vaguely wondered if Sasuke had one laying around his room, and what the boy might use it for, before his thoughts returned to their path of evil planning.

Gently, he removed one of Sasuke's arms from his waist, struggling briefly with the boys strong grip, and sighed in relief as the ebony haired youth only stirred slightly from Naruto's ministrations. He heaved his body upwards, straddled the other boy's hips lightly (it wouldn't do to wake him up, especially not in such a compromising position. Although that _could_ be fun...), and went for the kill.

As soon as he felt the fingers on his sides, Sasuke woke up. His eyes flew open as Naruto attempted to mercilessly tickle the breath out of him, and he shot up as he felt fingers digging into his sides, glare already present on his face. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke was not ticklish. Not one bit. At least, not where Naruto was tickling, and it wasn't likely that Sasuke would spill such a dirty little secret any time soon to anyone, much less someone trying to steal his pride in such a childish manner.

Growl. "Naruto..."

Naruto eeped as Sasuke grabbed his wrists, flipped them both over and pinned the blond to the bed. The black haired boy smirked down at his captive. It was not a smart idea to try and out wit Uchiha Sasuke in the morning. He was not a happy person when he was disturbed from sleep, especially when he was amazingly comfortable and sleeping peacefully for the first time in over 48 hours. And now the blond was going to suffer the consequences.

One hand pinned Naruto's above his head, the other crept up under his shirt and slide lightly down his side. Tricky little bastard thought he could get away with tickling Sasuke, huh? Well, Sasuke knew how to tickle, and he knew how to tickle good. "Careful now, don't fight. You'll pass out and I'll be able to do _anything I want_ to you."

Oh, that was evil. Damn Sasuke. He had a point, too. If Naruto tried to fight back, he'd undoubtedly fall right to sleep. And falling asleep at night, when most reasonable people also fell asleep, that was ok. Because that meant that Sasuke would fall asleep, as well. And THAT meant that he couldn't hear Naruto talking about him in his sleep. But if Naruto fell asleep now, he'd more than likely make a fool of himself. A person simply did not have a wet dream in front of somebody else, especially if that somebody else was the cause of the dream. Actually, it was the jutsu that was causing the overload of sexy Sasuke filled dreams, but that was beside the point.

"Erk..." Naruto's face twisted into an odd grimace as he fought to keep control of himself.

He was writhing on the bed, eyes clenched shut, wrists locked above his head with a half naked Sasuke over top of him, making strange little mewling sounds when a tap on the wall was heard towards the window. Naruto's eyes opened wide and Sasuke whipped his head around to see what had caused the disturbance, mortified at the thought of being caught in such an odd position. Who in their right mind would enter someone's house without knocking?

"Sensei!" Care to take a wild guess?

The Jounin's one visible eye curved upwards as he held up his hand in greeting. "Yo."

Sasuke scrambled off of Naruto, and the blond yanked his shirt down, sitting up to stare at his teacher and the open window next to him. Apparently Hatake Kakashi did not knock. Nor did he do doors. Such trivial things were obviously above a man of his standing, as was privacy of others. A grin was obvious through his mask as he stood there, uninvited in the bedroom of Sasuke . Pervert.

"Kakashi-sensei! It's uh, it's not what it looks like! I was just- and then he was- and then you were and-"

Sasuke cut the blond off mid-pathetic explanation, "What do you want?" A scowl was evident on his face as he stared at his teacher, obviously annoyed.

"Why hello to you, too, Sasuke-kun. I was just here to deliver a special package courtesy of Hokage-sama, though I suppose if you don't want Naruto to get rid of this jutsu, or you can do it on your own, I will by all means leave at once."

Hokage-sama? Help Naruto? Whoops. "Wait! I-uh. What is it?" there was an obvious amount of distrust in Sasuke's.

Kakashi chuckled. What had he ever done to instigate Sasuke's distrust? Hadn't he proven himself an adequate teacher? So he was late sometimes, and he might have had to actually physically force the lock on the boy's window to get in, but he obviously wasn't going to answer the door, not as... engaged in his activities as he was.

"Well, it's a charm of sorts I guess you'd call it. Tsunade placed some seal on it, and the bearer of it can't exude any chakra under any circumstance."

Sasuke still looked skeptical. Naruto just looked excited. The faster he got this damn justu curse over with the faster he could start training with ero-sennin again. Ero-sennin who had placed the stupid thing on him in the first place. Damn teachers and their funny training methods. Ah well, the blond would just have to ruin the old man's peeping for a few days. That out to be payback enough.

"How come YOU can still perform ninja arts? You obviously used some to get inside here, and your holding the damn thing." Sasuke was still glaring his mistrust at Kakashi.

"No, actually, that was just normal breaking and entering, there," grin, "However, a person has to be _wearing_ it for it to work. It's a necklace, you see."

He handed the package to Naruto who greedily pried it from his teacher's gloved hands, before ripping open the brown wrap to reveal the charm inside. The heart shaped, gold charm. With little red hearts painted in a tiny floral pattern all across it. His eye twitched. It was.. rather feminine. A bit too feminine for Naruto's liking, actually, and he voiced his opinion to his teacher.

"Ah. Yeah. It's Hokage-sama's favorite necklace, actually. Took it right from her own neck, she did. So best be careful not to lose it!" he turned and headed back to the window, intent on leaving the same way he came, but looked back for a moment to give Sasuke a rather lecherous look. "Oh, and have fun Sasuke-kun."

The black haired boy opened his mouth to retort, but the jounin was gone, out the window and out of reach of the wrath of the sharingan user. He settled for growling at the trees outside, before bringing his attention to the blond next to him, who was holding up the piece of jewelry in disgust. He let it dangle from his finger tips, arm outstretched to examine the heart shaped atrocity from a distance, careful to avoid the obvious girl cooties it was carrying.

"Just put it on, dobe," Sasuke's glare was hiding a hint of amusement at the idiot's antics.

"But Sa-suke! Look at it! It's horrible! And it's _girly_!" Naruto was pouting.

"And you're gay! Just put it on already!" Sasuke didn't realize what he was saying until it was out of his mouth. "Ah, er..."

Naruto's eyes were wide, staring at the boy in front of him. The boy who was _blushing_. Not that the blond was in any shape to mock him for it, he was just as embarrassed. And quite shocked, as well. Had Sasuke actually _said_ that? Well, yeah. Obviously. But was it necessary?

Naruto's jaw had dropped noticeably, and Sasuke was just kind of moving his mouth open and closed, making quite the mockery of certain aquatic type animals. You know, fish. He hadn't meant to say that, honest. It just kind of slipped out. Because, quite frankly, he had no real proof that Naruto was gay, other than those few kisses. And the fact that he didn't mind sleeping in the same bed as Sasuke. Which were, actually, fairly good reasons to assume that they boy was gay, or at least bi. But self doubt was a cruel lady, and decided to show her face to Sasuke's young and impressionable mind, pointing out to him that maybe Naruto was just experimenting or something.

The blond, on the other hand, was having a different battle. _Was_ he gay? He had never really _considered_ himself gay. Yeah, he liked Sasuke. Yeah, he liked _kissing _ Sasuke. And he definitely liked using him a big cushy pillow. But did liking one guy make him gay? He used to like Sakura. Sakura wasn't a guy. Was she? No, she was too girly to be a guy. But he didn't like her anymore, he liked Sasuke. Who was definitely a guy. He hoped.

"_Am_ I gay?" the question was blunt, and directed at Sasuke.

"How the hell should I know, dobe? I'm not you," Mind you, he had been the one to call the blond gay.

"Because you were the one to call me gay, I guess. Are _you?_" no, Naruto did not have any tact, and yes, it did have the tendency to place him in odd situations.

Kind of like the one that Sasuke had gotten them into. "I, uh. Well, I dunno. I like you, I guess. But as far as I can tell you're the only one," Sasuke was conveniently admiring the ceiling while confessing this; He wasn't big on these types of mushy things in the first place.

"You like me?" Naruto looked incredulous at the idea.

"What did I say, you idiot? Yeah, I like you,"

"Really?" Why was this so amazing?

"I kissed you, didn't I?" the glare was back in place.

"Well, yeah. But that was to shut me up and because I was annoying you and stuff. You know." No one had ever said that Naruto was very good at speaking in general, actually, much less being tact less.

"Che, yes, and we all know that I go around kissing everyone that I want to shut up and stop annoying me. I'd have kissed the entire female population of Konoha by now, and probably Kakashi-sensei as well, if that were the case,"

Naruto had his head cocked to the side, examining Sasuke. Searching for sarcasm that was obviously there and contemplating to himself. A dangerous feat, Naruto thinking. Strange things generally occurred when that happened. "So you really like me?" Or stupid things.

"YES, Naruto. I LIKE you," a growl accompanied the glare.

"Like... like like?"

And it felt like they were back at the academy. Twelve year olds were better at expressing their feelings than Uzumaki Naruto, and probably better at naming them, too.

"Yes, Naruto. I _LIKE LIKE _you. Will you _please_ shut up already and put on your necklace?"

Naruto grinned. "Aww, Sasuke, I didn't know you cared so much," he held out the piece of jewelry to the boy. "Help me?"

Sighing in frustration, and a little bit of relief, he trudged over to the blond and grabbed the necklace from his grip, unclasping the hook as Naruto turned around. As much as he had faked sarcasm and annoyance, admitting that he liked his rival had _not_ been easy. Sasuke was definitely not a fan of emotions. They generally led to someone getting hurt, either emotionally or physically, as he had found out, thus his utter lack of them for the past decade of his life. And his not so very practiced attempt at conveying them to someone as thick headed as Uzumaki Naruto. It had been... stressful to say the least.

He re-clasped the tiny piece of metal before dropping his hands to his sides and making a move to turn away and head out of the room. Naruto, however, had different plans. He turned around and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, stopping him from moving away from the blond at all. "So now that I can't fall asleep, can I kiss you again?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Wow. He hadn't been expecting that. Sure, he had confessed that he liked Naruto as more than a friend. At least, he assumed that's what he had done, it was what he had meant to do. The whole like-like deal had confused him a bit. But he hadn't thought Naruto would be so _receptive_ to it.

He stuttered dumbly as the blond grinned at him. "I'll take that as a yes."

And Naruto's lips were on his. Caressing gently, if a little clumsily, leading Sasuke in what was most easily classified as the most passionate, and least forceful, for that matter, experience they had shared to date. He responded eagerly, pushing Naruto back to the bed, the blond's knees buckling as he hit edge and tumbling backwards, pulling his rival on top of him. Hands were up the blond's shirt again, this time not trying to tickle, just to touch.

The sharingan user ghosted his fingers over Naruto's torso, receiving little gasps and mewls to urge him on in his exploration. He licked experimentally at the other boy's neck as he arched into Sasuke's touch, and got a groan in return. Taking this as a good sign, he nipped gently, pushing Naruto into the mattress, wanting to coax even more of those delicious sounds out of the boy. That, however, did not occur, as Naruto jerked in his grip, tensing up before falling limp, eyes closed, breathing immediately deep and slow. Oh god, not again.

That lying bastard of a teacher. Sasuke was going to KILL him. With a rusty fork in the heart, or something equally as evil. He said that Naruto wouldn't fall asleep anymore! And he had _trusted_ him. He should have known better. He should have. Kakashi was a good teacher, there was no denying that. And he had trained Sasuke better than most other's ever possibly could have. But he should have _known_. With a grin like the one Hatake Kakashi was sporting as he left, there was no way that he couldn't have been pulling a prank. Damn him.

Snicker. Wait, that was definitely not Sasuke. He was in no mood to snicker, nor was he ever really. He might smirk, and he might chuckle manly on occasion, but he made it a point to never, ever snicker, grin or giggle. Glancing down proved to further his theory that it was not him who had snickered, as a certain blond boy underneath him was currently clenching his eyes shut tightly and trying in vain not to laugh himself silly. Damn Naruto and his pranks.

Well, if he wanted to laugh, he was going to damn well laugh. Doing something utterly un-Sasuke like, he smirked (note smirked, not grinned), and dove back down onto the boy, attacking him furiously with his fingers. They never had finished that tickling match earlier, had they? Naruto burst out laughing, squirming and trying to get away from his captor. All in vain, though, as he couldn't properly outdo Sasuke without the aid of his chakra, which was currently locked up tight by an inconveniently flowery heart necklace chained to him. After a few more moments of thrashing, Sasuke finally gave Naruto a chance to catch his breath, stopping his attack and opting to roll over to the side of the blond, resting his head on his arm and staring at the boy.

"You weren't asleep." Naruto grinned at the statement.

"You know, I don't think I'm gay," well, that certainly wasn't the answer Sasuke had been expecting.

"I think I just really like you, you know? Just you. That doesn't make make me gay. It makes me.. I dunno, a Sasuke addict I guess," Naruto was still grinning, imagining Sasuke as some weird drug.

Said boy just gave him an odd look, one eye-brow cocked. Well, at least Naruto wasn't playing with him. "Well, then, I don't think I'm gay,either."

Naruto just chuckled and cuddled up to him. "Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" He absently stroked the blond's hair.

"I'm hungry."

AN: That was actually... pretty bad I think. Compared to what I've been writing at least. Ah well, review and tell me what you think and how to make it better :)


	7. Who needs sleep?

AN: Oh my, where did I disappear to! Sorry guys, school work's been an absolute killer as of late. I'm still not caught up, but I figure I'm so far behind on this update I might as well just give in for awhile and write fanfiction. That, and I've written a few drabbles that refuse to post until this has been updated. Unfortunately, not a ton of action in this chapter. Well, hot loving action, at least :D next chapter, however, there most definitely be, as I have quite a bit planned. Things will get rather... steamy, shall we say. (yeah, that's a pun, see if you can figure out what's going to happen after reading this chap)

exrxr : You're right, Sasuke does need to be more horny. And jealous... I shall try my hardest to fulfill this in the next chapter. Because you know, writing boy love is _ever_ so hard XD I actually had it planned for them to go out in this chapter. So here you go :)

Fairycake513: You're right, I do that way too often. I probably did it here, too, but I wanted to post this before somebody killed me for not updating. I'll go back and edit everything either today or tomorrow.

Nissie: 1 or 2 more chapters I think. I know whats happening next chapter, and I know how it's going to end, but I dont know if I'm going to combine them both into one or make them seperate. But we'll see :D

Everyone else: Thank you guys sooo much for the reviews. I had writers block on top of all that work, and if it weren't for you guys I might have just dropped this completely. Too all of you who asked, yeah, it's gonna get steamy :D Probably not full out lemon hot, but we'll see what I can do. There will be boy love by God :(

Alright.. this AN has gone on long enough. On with the chapter :D

* * *

Sasuke sighed. Of course he was hungry, that was why the ebony haired boy had originally left the house, to get the dobe food. Which he had done, and put in the fridge, because the idiot had gone and fallen asleep _again_. Grr... 

Ah well, time to feed the blond. Sasuke most definitely had never known Naruto to go this long without eating, and even Sasuke had to admit that, if he were in the same situation, he'd be damn near starved himself. Not that, you know, he'd complain or anything. Uchiha's didn't complain. Uzumaki's did. Were. Whatever. Food, it was time for food, that was the point that had somehow gotten lost amidst his thought process.

"Che, c'mon idiot. Food's in the kitchen," waving his hand, he pushed himself up and then leaned down to drag Naruto up with him.

Grudgingly, Sasuke trudged towards the kitchen and the ramen that await them, listening for Naruto's footsteps behind him. It wouldn't due to have the blond wander off and start sorting through his things again, god only knew what would get misplaced. It was more than inconvenient to have to search for one's own belongings, and for all Sasuke knew he'd be finding his sandals in the medicine cabinet if he didn't keep close watch over the other boy. And that could be highly unsettling if he needed to leave the house and didn't know where to look.

Thus, with Naruto at his heels, Sasuke entered the kitchen and stalked to the fridge, opening it up and pulling out the ramen. He tossed it to the blond and rustled through a drawer to find a set of chopsticks, throwing those as well and nearly poking the other's eye out. All he received for this misdemeanor, however, was a growl as the other boy dropped to the table and started on his meal, motioning for Sasuke to join.

The avenger shook his head, "You eat it, I'm not hungry," conveniently looking at something under his nails.

Damn, why was it so awkward to be nice? Probably because nice was not something that had enough time to properly sink in as child, before mean, anger, hatred and revenge all made a comfy little nest inside his brain, kicking nice to the curb. Yeah, that was probably why. Not that Sasuke was complaining. Nice wasn't very manly, you know.

Naruto, being Naruto, simply grinned and shrugged, digging into to the take out cartons in front of him. He wasn't one to turn down free food, that was for sure. In fact, he was so consumed in consuming that he didn't notice the faint blush and irritated glow to Sasuke's eyes. Mind you, he more than likely wouldn't have noticed had he been looking at his rival, either. He was Konoha's number one ninja at surprising people, after all, not Konoha's number one ninja at picking up on subtle emotional changes in other stoic ninjas ninja. He wasn't even number 10 in the category. More like... dead last. And thus Sasuke's apparent embarrassment went unnoticed by the boy for the time being.

Sasuke looked up at the blond, only to find him quite finished and quite full, eyes droopy, leaning back with the slightly pained expression of someone who has just eaten too much too fast, as was tradition for the boy. The Uchiha was almost startled, that had been what, two cups of ramen in less than a minute? But he put it up to Naruto being Naruto, and nobody ate ramen faster than Naruto, so it was probably a perfectly normal thing for the boy.

Clearing his throat, Sasuke brought Naruto's attention from the chopsticks he was currently playing with up to his rival. Cocking his head to the side, the blond stared at him, giving him what appeared to be a signal of his ever waning attention. "Oi, dobe. You're going to want some clean clothes or something from your apartment, right? Tsunade-sama said you're supposed to stay here for awhile, and I know you haven't showered in a few days," the ebony haired boy's nose wrinkled ever so slightly at this.

When was the last time _he _had showered, for that matter? It had to have been at least three days ago, and that was far too long in his mind to go without bathing. After all, if you started to smell too bad, an enemy wouldn't have to know where you were hiding. He could just follow your stench. So it was pushed on Sasuke to bathe regularly, and even before hi parents had died it had become a habit. A habit that Uzumaki Naruto had to come in and mess up, just like most other things. Ah well.

Naruto looked contemplative for a minute. His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes squinted shut. Yeah, he needed a change of clothes. And a toothbrush wouldn't hurt either, he figured. Couldn't kiss Sasuke if he didn't brush his teeth, the other boy might get mad. And he kind of liked kissing Sasuke, it was nice. Of course, when your entire history of physical contact involved sparring and a few hugs from your teacher, you tended to cling to anything you got. Because it had absolutely nothing to do with those lovely teenage hormones that had been bubbling up inside him for the past few years. Nothing at all.

He nodded once, firmly. "That'd be nice. Let's go then," and he bounded to his feet with a little grin.

"Oh no, I never said anything about _you_ going, idiot. You'll only fall back asleep or something, and at that rate I'll never get you out of my house," a little growl accompanied his reasoning, along with a glare to get Sasuke's point across.

"But Sa-asuke," whiiine, "I've been sleeping so much I haven't been able to do _anything_. My legs are getting all cramped and stuff. And it's not like I can fall asleep with the necklace on,"

True enough, it had worked this far. But then again, it was Naruto who was using it. Anything was likely to happen, it could very well backfire and put him to sleep for the rest of his life. How would Sasuke explain that one to the Hokage? She'd very likely maim him beyond recognition, effectively put out of work two of her best rising ninjas. That would be bad. For Konoha, of course. Sasuke wasn't scared of Tsunade. No. He was just worried about Konoha.

But Naruto had been cooped up for quite sometime. It wouldn't due to keep his energy so bottled up that when he finally got the chance to release it everything backfired on Sasuke himself. That would be almost as bad as the Hokage trying to kill him. Perhaps if they just took it slow, stayed out of people's way, maybe it wouldn't be so bad? Honestly, what was the worst that could happen if Sasuke was keeping an eye out for danger? Well, a lot, actually. But he tried not to think of that as he faced the blond in front of him. Growl, "Fine, go get your shoes on."

He felt more like an angry parent at that moment than anything else as Naruto whooped with joy and ran past him. Sighing, he followed the hyper boy to the doorway to put on his own sandals and start the, hopefully, boring, uneventful and tedious journey to the apartment that Naruto generally resided in.

They trudged silently down the road, Sasuke keeping an eye out for anyone who might come by, Naruto staring up at the sky with a happy grin plastered on his face, arms behind his head. The blond was just happy to be outside again, he didn't care if it was for nothing more than a short walk to his apartment and back. Sasuke was just worried. He'd kill the first person that even so much as glanced there way, damn it. He would not let the idiot fall asleep again, and if he had to stoop to such cautious paranoid levels then so be it. He would _not_ be stuck with a snoring blond for the rest of his life instead of doing missions and killing people and avenging his clan and everything else he had been dreaming of for so long. No. No no no no. No. Naruto would _not_ take that away from him. Oh hey, they were there.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief. Thank God, they had gotten to the apartment without a single encounter. This was almost over, pretty soon they'd be back at Sasuke's house, Sasuke could take a shower and relax, because in a day or so he would be Naruto free. Well, maybe not Naruto free, he didn't want the blond gone completely. Just out of his house, really. And it wasn't so much that he wanted Naruto out of his house and out of his way, but more importantly he wanted real god damn missions, not baby sitting barely even d-rank _tasks_.

As Naruto fumbled with the lock on his door, Sasuke slumped against the wall. He'd just wait here for Naruto, nothing was going to happen in his own apartment. And as he stared blankly off into space, the blond wandered inside to find himself whatever he needed for a day or two. Max. Because he was not going to be living with Sasuke for longer then two more days, damn it. No he was not. Alright, enough with the inner monologues for now. Honest. They weren't really going anywhere productive.

Naruto exited his apartment once more, locking the door behind him and carrying a, thankfully, small bag over one shoulder. He looked over at Sasuke, who glanced back, and gave the ebony haired boy a smile. "Thanks, Teme."

Sasuke just grunted, choosing to ignore the insult and compliment both, pushing himself off the wall. He had turned to leave the building when he felt a hand on his wrist and turned back once more. Naruto was still staring at him, chewing is lip a little in concentration. He apparently made up his mind about what was bothering him, and tugged Sasuke back towards him, pulling their bodies flush together and pressing his lips to his rivals in a chaste kiss, before pulling away and casually strolling out towards the sharingan user had been headed moments before. Sasuke just stood there, eyes a little wide, mouth hanging open a bit.

Naruto had just kissed him. Again. In _public_. And Sasuke had enjoyed it. Damn him. Damn him to hell. Muttering under his breath about eccentric blonds and a sense of dignity, he wandered out of the building after the culprit of this obviously heinous deed.

And was greeted by the sight of Inuzuka Kiba. God DAMN it all. Out of all of their classmates, there were very few who would honestly try and cause trouble for the pair. Kiba happened to be one of these very few. Actually, he was probably the only one. Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino. All of them would just walk away, likely without even a wave. But Kiba, Kiba was trouble. Not because he didn't like Sasuke or Naruto, but solely for the fact that Kiba liked trouble.

"Hey Uzumaki, is that a necklace you're wearing? It's awful pretty."

"Shut up, Kiba!"

Yes, it was like a battle of idiots. Who could make the dumber comment. Kiba was a lot like Naruto in the way that he was very brash and not overly bright. Not dumb, just not the brightest in the village.

Naruto was visibly seething, clutching his hands into fists. So he was wearing a necklace, big deal! It wasn't like he was doing it out of his own accord. Mind you, it didn't cross his thoughts to actually _tell_ Kiba this. Instead, he threw the first punch. Fighting was always a way to solve something. Always.

He punched, Kiba dodged. Kiba punched, Naruto kicked, Kiba dodged again. Akamaru barked his encouragements at his master and Sasuke just sighed. It had been going so well up to this point, too. He sat down on the steps and watched, patiently waiting for the inevitable to happen. He didn't try to stop it. God hated him. It wouldn't work, he'd probably just get killed, not that that would be a horrible thing at the moment. So, for the first time in a long time, Sasuke sat back and watched his fate unfold in front of him, not caring to do anything to stop it.

It was a matter of minutes before it happened. Minutes that seemed like years to Sasuke. Kiba grabbed for the front of Naruto's shirt, Naruto leaned back trying to escape from the grip of his fellow ninja. Unfortunately, Kiba had grabbed the necklace, too, and with the strain of the two boys' strength, the clasp opened with a little 'pop' and the effect of the metal chain was no more. Damn it, and everything had been going so _well_, Sasuke thought.

At the first sign of Naruto's disorder taking over Sasuke was up and over to him, catching the boy before he could fall to the ground and Kiba could do anymore damage. He threw the now sleeping Naruto over his shoulder and picked the necklace off the ground. So much for that plan. A glare in Kiba's confused direction showed the dog lover the Uchiha's obvious displeasure.

Kiba scratched the back of his neck, a sheepish and entirely lost look covering his face, "I.. er.. I mean.. what the hell..? I.. Sorry? Didn't mean to, you know, really hurt him or anything."

Sasuke growled. Dumb mutt. "He's fine." And with that Sasuke began his trek back to his house, carrying Naruto, his bag and the necklace and leaving Kiba in total and utter confusion behind him.

* * *

AN: Yep, that's it for now. And I _will_ have the next (and posssibly last) chapter out next week. If it kills me. Because if it doesn't, you guys might :( I'm sorry if this wasn't excellent, but I figured I'd just throw out whatever I could, and it wasn't until the end that I really started going. And then it ended :( Did that make sense? 


	8. Another sleepless night's begun

AN: Ok guys, here it is at long last (assuming there are still those of you out there who are reading this XD). The final chapter of Trouble Sleeping. No, I didn't die. I think I'm just horrible at doing things I say I'm going to :(

Unfortunately, thanks to new rule, I can't reply to any reviewers like I was planning on doing, because I seriously wanted to say thanks to you guys. Well, thanks to you all anyways XD If you review and leave an email I'll probably email you or something. But really, thanks to all of you, especially those who have suffered with me from the beginning

Oh, and of course extra special thanks (and I can do this one because I'm not responding to a review, even if she does review my chapters) to my super cool beta Nissie-chan. Go check out her stuff, K?

* * *

"Ahh…" Sasuke let out a long, content sigh. 

Steamy hot water splashed lazily over his grimy skin, and he scrubbed furiously at himself, shivering at the sensation of finally getting clean. God, he would never, ever, _ever_ in a thousand million years take being clean for granted again. It felt so sinfully good.

He reached for the shampoo and squeezed some into his hand before generously applying the frothy substance to his hair, lavishing in the bliss as he massaged his scalp. It felt _so damn good._ Absently, his thoughts drifted to the blonde currently fast asleep in Sasuke's bed, snoring without a care in the world, completely unaware of the fact that he just caused Sasuke at least two more days struggle and two more days without missions. He scowled. Damn it all, Uchiha Sasuke did not take well to this babysitting business. Was he even getting paid? He sure as hell hoped so.

"Ha ha, hey Sasuke, you look kind of like a pissed off poodle right now, with all that soap and crap in your hair."

What…. The hell? There was no way Naruto could be awake already, he hadn't woken up this quickly before, it had always taken hours. He remembered with contempt having to lay dormant under the heavy blonde while the boy slept on unaware. He just couldn't be awake yet. Seriously, please, please let him not be awake yet.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. Oh yeah, Naruto was awake. Awake and standing in his bathroom, holding the shower curtain and grinning at an unclothed Uchiha. Shit. He shouldn't have opened his eyes. Ow, oh crap, oh crap, oh _crap_ that hurt. "_Shit!_"

Naruto cocked his head to the side, confused. "Ah.. Sasuke… are you alright?"

No he was not alright. He was definitely not alright. God, it hurt, it hurt, make the stinging stop. Calmly, so as not to allow Naruto to see his obvious discomfort, he snarled very softly and attempted to hide the grimace threatening to show itself. "I. Have. Soap in my eyes."

Naruto snickered. "Then wash it out, stupid."

It was one thing to be called stupid. It was another to be called stupid _by_ stupid. Sasuke growled again. He briefly debated ignoring the blonde's advice just to be contrary, however the soap really did sting and his eyes were starting to dry out. He reluctantly turned back to the spray of the shower and ducked his head under, rubbing furiously at his abused eyes. This... was not helping.

Giggling at the opportunity to best Sasuke at something even so trivial as this, Naruto reached out and tapped the other on the shoulder. "Hey, Sasuke, hey, you're not gonna get it out that way. You're just rubbing it in more."

Sasuke snarled a wet, gurgly snarl, muffled slightly by the water. "Well then, dobe," he gritted out, "what do you suggest?"

Naruto shook his head wisely, "Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke."

He reached out and gently grasped Sasuke's face, ignoring the water that was soaking the sleeves of his orange jacket and turning the ebony haired boy's face back into the water's reach. Naruto tilted his friend's face up and swatted away the rogue hands that tried to brush the wet from sore eyes. "Nuh uh, you gotta let it wash out."

He let go after a moment and Sasuke stepped back, wiping at his face and blinking stupidly for a moment, before deciding that Naruto's idea had actually been superior for once (though he wouldn't admit that out loud) and finally allowing his eyes to adjust to his surroundings.

His surroundings just so happened to include a half opened shower curtain, a floor being flooded by water because of this half opened shower curtain, and a half wet Naruto, who was staring innocently at a naked Sasuke. Sasuke growled once more. Why was it that Naruto was not still asleep, again? Oh yeah, he didn't know in the first place. Better yet, why was Naruto in his bathroom while he was showering? No, he didn't know the answer to that one, either.

He would not, however tempting as it might be, pry the answers from Naruto in a painful manner, as per his initial instinct. No, he would ask, calm, cool and collected, and he would thus receive an answer in a civilized manner. The boy had helped him; he deserved at least the chance to explain himself. "Why the hell are you awake, idiot?"

Tact, thy name is not, was not and never shall be Sasuke. "Ah... I, uh, woke up I guess?" He looked around uncomfortably, not quite sure why he was being interrogated.

Not the answer Sasuke had been expecting, but he hadn't really been expecting anything in the first place. Anyways, he supposed that Naruto wouldn't really be able to explain why he was awake much better that the Uchiha himself.

"Alright, then why are you in my bathroom?" Sasuke glared, he couldn't get out of this one nearly as easily, now could he?

"I had to… go to the bathroom," Naruto was giving him a look that screamed 'why am I stating the obvious?'

"So you decided to peek into my shower?"

Naruto shrugged and grinned, trying to look cute and innocent and succeeding only in looking mildly adorable and horribly guilty. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever, just let me get clean in peace, dobe."

He didn't care why Naruto decided to look into his shower, he didn't care that the idiot was awake, he didn't care that he'd be stuck watching over a hopefully awake Naruto (and this freaked him out slightly, as he'd never really hoped he'd have to see Naruto awake before now), all he cared about was his shower and peace. Please, God, let him shower in peace.

"But _Sasuke_… I'm _dirty_," maybe that peaceful shower was completely unattainable.

Ok, so maybe any peace was completely unattainable when Naruto was involved. All he wanted was a normal life, getting normal missions so he could go out and kill people like a normal ninja. This was not normal. No, babysitting was normal for a 15 year old girl. It was neither normal nor acceptable for a teenage boy.

Sasuke's teeth audibly ground together, and his eyes narrowed. Water still cascaded over half of his body but he paid it no heed. Instead, he focused his attention on the blonde in front of him and not becoming worked up enough to provoke Naruto. He was awake and by God he would _stay_ awake.

"Go put your necklace back on," he pointed to the sink where he had emptied his pockets before stepping out of his pants and into the shower.

Naruto gave him a strange look but complied anyway. He walked over and slipped the necklace around his neck once more, sealing off his charka for, hopefully, a final time. "But Sasuke, I'm still all nasty and dirty and sweaty and stuff, and I feel gross," He pouted over his shoulder at the now closed curtain and the shadow behind it that was Sasuke.

A head poked out from behind the curtain, finally devoid of the last remnants of soap that had been clinging to the black strands. Sasuke did not want to deal with this. "Then take off your clothes and get in here," the finalization of the ruining of his shower.

He sighed, watching idly as Naruto tugged off his jacket and the white shirt underneath. Although, Sasuke thought to himself, maybe not completely ruined. He hid a small grin as Naruto stumbled out of his pants and was left standing in the middle of the bathroom, awkwardly looking at anything but Sasuke's face, in his boxers.

"Er, you know, I kind of meant that maybe you had another shower or something somewhere, it's a pretty big house," Right, of course that's what he meant.

"Right. Whatever, get in here before the water goes cold," Sasuke shot him a disbelieving smirk and pulled his head back into the water.

Naruto had enough sense to look embarrassed before he hooked his hand into the waistband of his boxers, jerked them off and stepped closer to the silhouette of Sasuke and the sound of running water. He took a deep breath before pulling back the curtain, stepping in and closing it once more. "Uh, hey Sasuke, wassup?"

Sasuke's smirk was still firm on his face as he tossed a bar of soap to Naruto and turned around to once again rinse his hair, as clean as it was already, if only to hide the slight blush that was trying to make itself known. He would not blush, he told himself; it was not manly. It was not tough and it was not the way of a true ninja. Blushing was for little girls, and he already had far too much in common with said little girls having to baby-sit Naruto.

Of course, it wasn't very manly to be… showering with another male, either. Ah well. He had already surrendered that battle. Sasuke once more moved to face Naruto before promptly turning right back towards the water, this time honestly blushing. Alright, he was a sissy little girl, he admitted. But damn it, Naruto was _hot_ and he was _washing himself_ and Sasuke didn't know how long he could last without pouncing and letting the world know that maybe he wasn't as in control of himself as he liked to imagine.

A tap on the shoulder and Sasuke visibly flinched. "Uh, Sasuke… you alright? Got more soap in your eyes or something?"

Sasuke shook his head and bit his lip. Naruto was behind him. Naruto was touching his shoulder. Naruto was wet, behind him, touching his shoulder, buck-ass naked and it was all his fault. It really was strange how fast his emotions could change.

"Er, Sasuke… yeah maybe this was a bad idea. I'll be out in the bedroom, kay?"

Oh darn it all, he hadn't meant to freak Naruto out, too. He was just a bit overwhelmed. And Sasuke wasn't very good with dealing with overwhelming feelings, or any feelings in general, really. He turned back yet again to face Naruto and grabbed the blonde's arm before he could step out of the shower.

"Don't go."

Naruto grinned, "Oh Sasuke, I didn't know you cared about me."

"I don't, dobe. You'll get my bed all wet."

Naruto scowled at this, but before he could reply, Sasuke tugged him forward and into a very wet, very slippery kiss. He fingered the chain around the blonde's neck, pulling on it gently to keep Naruto from moving away. Uzumaki Naruto, however, needed no convincing to stay put. He moved one hand to the wall to steady himself and shyly placed his other on Sasuke's shoulder, kneading gently as Sasuke nibbled lightly on his lower lip.

It was a few desperate moments before they pulled away panting. "C'mon, let's get out of here, the water's getting cold," Sasuke's voice was hoarse, and he cleared his throat self-consciously.

Naruto nodded dumbly, not paying much attention. He leaned in for another kiss, which Sasuke obliged him before gently pushing towards the edge of the tub. The blonde stepped out, followed closely by his counter part, who reached for a couple of towels, threw one at the Kyuubi-holder and started to absentmindedly towel off his own hair.

They avoided eye contact throughout the entire ordeal, and by the time they reached the bedroom, Sasuke in just the cloth he had used to dry himself and Naruto back in his slightly damp boxers, the blonde couldn't take it anymore. "Hey, Sasuke,"

The Uchiha turned. And was tackled. He fell back into the mattress with Naruto atop him, a shocked look stuck on his face, which quickly melted to contentment and pleasure as Naruto began where they had left off in the cold shower.

Tapering off, Naruto buried his face into the side of Sasuke's neck and Sasuke locked his arms around the blonde's waist at the lull in activity.

"Maybe we should just like, stay in here for a few days."

Sasuke would have given him a look of disbelief had he been able to see his face. Isn't that what they had been trying to _do?_ Wasn't Naruto the one who had just simply needed to run to his apartment and get "necessary things" he couldn't get at Sasuke's ? Wasn't it Naruto who had gotten into the fight with Kiba, who was probably still back at Naruto's apartment building trying to figure out what exactly had happened?

"Yeah, sure, dobe. Sounds good to me," Whatever, it wasn't worth arguing over.

"Hey, Sasuke?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, glad the blonde couldn't see his face, "Yeah, what?"

"Think I could like, stay here?"

"…What exactly are you doing right now?"

"I mean for uh, longer than a couple days."

Woah, wait a minute. He wanted to _move in_? Didn't that normally come _after_ the first date?

Naruto took in Sasuke's silence and quickly tried to make himself clear, "I mean, not like because I like you like that or anything. But because isn't it kind of lonely living alone with no family and stuff? And I know that I've been asleep most of this time and stuff, but you're pretty cool and… er.."

"Yeah, sure idiot. You can move in. But you're paying rent and we aren't going to go get your stuff until this stupid jutsu thing is finished with."

Why not? He liked Naruto, even though he was sure it wouldn't be more than a few days before he was ready to stab his ears out. Maybe it was a mistake, but he supposed it couldn't hurt to give it a try.

Naruto lifted his head, looking Sasuke in the eyes, excitement and nervousness obvious. "Really? Are you sure?"

Once again Sasuke rolled his eyes. He pushed Naruto back down to his previous position, telling himself that it was to shut the blonde up and not because he had liked Naruto snuggling into him. "Yes, I'm sure. Now shut up for awhile, will you? Or I might change my mind."

Naruto chortled happily before licking Sasuke's neck. Sasuke's only response was to roll over and pin Naruto to the bed with a little 'hmph.'

"What the- Hey! Damn it Sasuke! I can't move!"

Sasuke turned his head a little to the side so he could better see Naruto's enraged face.

Sasuke grinned, "Payback, dobe."

* * *

AN: Did I ever mention I've never, ever finished a fic before? Yep, this is my first (if you don't count that 2 part thing I did, and I don't)XD Review please, I'd love to hear whether or not you all think the last chapter was up to par or completely lacking. 


End file.
